Year One in the North
is a 2005 film directed by Isao Yukisada. Cast * Sayuri Yoshinaga (吉永小百合) ... 小松原志乃"北の零年" (in Japanese). Kinema Jumpo. Retrieved 2011-03-06. * Ken Watanabe (渡辺謙) ... 小松原英明 * Etsushi Toyokawa (豊川悦司) ... アシリカ（高津政之） * Toshirō Yanagiba (柳葉敏郎) ... 馬宮伝蔵 * Satomi Ishihara (石原さとみ) ... 小松原多恵 * Teruyuki Kagawa (香川照之) ... 持田倉蔵 * Yuriko Ishida (石田ゆり子) ... 馬宮加代 * Renji Ishibashi (石橋蓮司) ... 堀部賀兵衛 * Mayu Tsuruta (鶴田真由) ... おつる * Mitsuru Hirata (平田満) ... 川久保栄太 * Mitsuru Fukikoshi (吹越満) ... 長谷慶一郎 * Yū Fujiki (藤木悠) ... 中野亀次郎 * Hiroshi Ōguchi (大口広司) ... モノクテ * Haruko Mabuchi (馬渕晴子) ... 長谷すえ * Kaoru Okunuki (奥貫薫) ... 長谷さと * Susumu Terajima (寺島進) ... 花村完爾 * Hideo Sakaki (榊英雄) ... 高岡 * Suzuka Ōgo (大後寿々花) ... 少女時代の小松原多恵 * Sadao Abe (阿部サダヲ) ... 中野又十郎 * Moro Morooka (モロ師岡) ... 窪平 * Shūgo Oshinari (忍成修吾) ... 殿（稲田邦植） * Yūta Kanai (金井勇太) ... 川久保平太 * Takeo Nakahara (中原丈雄) ... 内田 * Houka Kinoshita (木下ほうか) ... 巡査 * Yoshitake Tanaka (田中義剛) ... 友成半平 * Meigō Yamada (山田明郷) ... 警官隊の隊長 * Alice Douglas (アリステア・ダグラス) ... エドウィン・ダン * Kōji Fujimoto (藤本浩二) ... 稲田藩の若い侍 * Reiko Oimori (及森玲子) ... 弥生 * Rikiya Ōtaka (大高力也) ... 馬宮雄之介 * Masato Konno (今野雅人) ... 少年時代の川久保平太 * Nobuyoshi Hisamatsu (久松信美) ... 百姓 * Shūhei Kii (紀伊修平) ... 百姓 * Shunsuke Sawata (澤田俊輔) ... 倉蔵の手下 * Masaki Miura (三浦誠己) ... 倉蔵の手下 * Masahiro Toda (戸田昌宏) * Hiroaki Tokoro (所博昭) * Yukiko Okamoto (岡元夕起子) * Takuji Inoguchi (猪口卓治) ... 侍 * Takashi Matsue (松江隆) ... 侍 * Hiroto Nagai (永井寛人) ... 侍 * Masashi Sekito (関戸将志) ... 侍 * Ryū Kikuchi (菊池龍) ... 侍 * Tetsu Saiki (斉木テツ) ... 侍 * Satoshi Ōkubo (大久保聡) ... 侍 * Masaru Irisawa (入沢勝) ... 侍 * Kazuhiko Takeuchi (竹内和彦) ... 侍 * Mie Nakano (中野美絵) ... 侍の妻 * Takako Higuchi (樋口貴子) ... 侍の妻 * Mika Aisaka (相坂美香) ... 侍の妻 * Jun Morikawa (森川絢) ... 侍の妻 * Tomoe Hagiwara (萩原友) ... 侍の妻 * Toshiaki Ogawa (小川敏明) ... 稲田藩の侍 * Eishin Katō (加藤英真) ... 稲田藩の侍 * Yuriko Ōnuma (大沼百合子) ... 稲田藩の侍の妻 * Nami Asō (麻生奈美) ... 稲田藩の侍の妻 * Yō Yamada (山田陽) ... 長谷家の長男 * [[]] (平野萌香) ... 長谷家の長女 * Kazuki Hirooka (広岡和樹) ... 長谷家の次男 * Takuya Tanimura (谷村拓哉) ... 雄太 * [[]] (竹本友庄) ... 淡路人形座 * Yūkichi Tsuruzawa (鶴澤友吉) ... 淡路人形座 * Shinkurō Yoshida (吉田新九朗) ... 淡路人形座 * [[]] (吉田史興) ... 淡路人形座 * Yukiji Yoshida (吉田幸路) ... 淡路人形座 * Tomoshige Tsuruzawa (鶴澤友重) ... 淡路人形座 * Hiroki Yoshida (吉田宏樹) ... 淡路人形座 * Sentarō Bandō (坂東千太郎) ... 淡路人形座 * Anika Carlson (アニカ・カールソン) * Colin Swenson (コリン・スウェインソン) Awards and nominations * 2006 Japanese Academy Awards ** Won Best Actress: Sayuri Yoshinaga ** Nominated: *** Best Film *** Best Director: Isao Yukisada *** Best Music Score: Michiru Ōshima *** Best Screenplay: Machiko Nasu *** Best Supporting Actor: Teruyuki Kagawa *** Best Supporting Actor: Etsushi Toyokawa *** Best Supporting Actress: Yuriko Ishida *** Best Supporting Actress: Satomi Ishihara *** Best Art Direction: Heya, Kyoko *** Best Cinematography: Nobuyasu Kita *** Best Editing: Takeshi Imai *** Best Lighting: Yūki Nakamura *** Best Sound: Hiroki Itō Bibliography * "Year One in the North (2005)" at the Internet Movie Database * "北の零年" (in Japanese). Kinema Jumpo. Retrieved 2011-03-06. Notes Category:Directed by Isao Yukisada Category:Released in 2005 Category:Toei